fayt098's prize
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: this is something i wrote in thanks, and in response of a request, for fayt098, its his prize for telling me the votes for my other story


disclaimer: i dont own naruto, if i did though...

dedication: this fic is to thank fayt098 for tallying the votes for me in my other story

anko, naruto, shino and ino were just returning from their mission in water, the guards stopped them and naruto took this time to make sure isaribi's bandages were on right. she tried to keep him from doing so, but he had doted over her since they left water, he was acting like a mother hen. she smiled nonetheless. she enjoyed the attention after so much time being shunned and used. when they were let in, naruto even went as far as to follow her and anko to tsunade's office.

naruto ony left when tsunade decided that she was going to give isaribi a physical. even then, he only waited outside the door. when he was let back in, he saw isaribi looking upset. he went over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. she teared up slightly with a smile on her face, yet it was a sad one, and naruto embraced her softly. tsunade was suprised, "naruto, do you know why she seems upset?" naruto nodded, he knew it way before they entered tsunade's office, he new it back when he was fighting the scumbag who did this to isaribi. he told her as much, "naruto, i am having isaribi instated as a ninja of konoha. she will be replacing sasuke on team seven, and i am requesting that you put her up at your place." naruto only nodded, albeit with a light blush on his face.

once he left the hokage tower, he was looking at sakura, she looked back and naruto smiled. he had given up on sakura and now thought of her as a sister. she gave him a friendly hug and they went about their buisiness. naruto took isaribi to his apartment complex, and let her in first before moving inside and closing the door. he sat isaribi on his bed and spoke, "you will sleep here isaribi, i'll take the floor. im sorry it isnt more but this is all i have." with that, he went about cleaning his apartment while isaribi was subjected to boardome as naruto did so. when he was done, he put her in on of he shirts, and a pair of pants, putting her in a white shirt with a red leaf symbol on it, and black pants.

he took her out shopping for cloths, he was joined by sakura while he was shopping for lingerie, and naruto had her go in with isaribi instead. she giggled at his shyness, claiming that he went in with her no problem but isaribi comes and he turns all shy again. when they came back out, they had about two full bags. sakura continued shopping with them till they were done, even helping them carry it all back to naruto's apartment.

when sakura saw his apartment, she was suprised. "naruto... you cleaned!" naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. he bid sakura adeu, and closed his door, going back and helping isaribi pick out an outfit for the rest of the day. she ended up in a pair of blue priestess style pants, with a light green turtle neck t-shirt with a pale lavender jacket. her blue-black hair was let down, and she had blue ninja sandles on. naruto had to turn the other way for a while to keep isaribi from seeing his blush. she just tilted her head to the side in curiousety.

they went out that night for dinner cause naruto had forgotten to get grocuries when they were out getting cloths for isaribi. he didnt take her to ichiraku, but instead he took her to a popular resturaunt that was frequented by him and his friends when they had their outings. he was in luck, as they were in the resturaunt this evening. the resturaunts name was tsukuyomi prayer. it was nothing fancy, but there were a lot of couples coming and going on tuesdays and sundays. kiba greeted him when he walked in, and shook hands with isaribi, afraid that if he did anything else, his girlfriend would hurt him like last time. he mentally shuddered at the memory of last time. last time, she had literally turned off his "family jewels" for a good three days. it had hurt like hell, but he had learned his lesson.

he looked to said girl, and she smiled. hinata smiled at her boyfriend, she wasnt some over jealous bitch, she just was trying to teach him some manners. as in it wasnt polite to stare down other women while the girl your dating was with you, or at all when your dating.

it worked, and his mother had thanked her for it, saying he had needed to learn some manners for a long time.

he went back and sat next to hinata, kissing her on the cheek and wrapping an arm around her waist. she blushed cutely and waved to naruto, who waved back and went to sit by his friends. along with hinata and kiba, shino, shikamaru and his girlfriend temari, choji and his girlfriend ayame from the ichiraku's ramen, neji and his girlfriend tenten, along with lee, sakura and ino sat at the tables. naruto pulled isaribi's seat out for her, causing her to blush at the attention she was getting. he then took his seat and ordered his food, isaribi did the same.

they ate and talked with friends, in isaribi's case, she made friends with naruto's friends. they chatted till it was dark before going home. once naruto opened his door, he let isaribi in and closed the door after himself.

(A.N. i know this is a little late but this will be a one shot)

naruto went into his storage room and pulled out a sleeping bag, and a pillow. he set it on the ground and went into the bathroom for a shower. he forgot to lock the door, and isaribi peeked in while he was taking his shower and memorized his body form. when he looked towards the door, she let out an 'eep!' and bolted back to the bed, hiding under the covers. when she heard the shower turn off, the sink water started flowing soon after and she heard the sound of naruto brushing his teeth.

unknown to her, naruto had known what she was doing and only looked at the door to make her stop so he could get out. he brushed his teeth and stepped out in nothing but a towel. when she looked at him, she blushed a whole new color of red, and quickly ran into the bathroom leaving an amused naruto.

naruto finished drying his hair and hung his towel to dry. he laid down in his sleeping bag and went into a light sleep. he was softly roused when isaribi came from the bathroom. she looked at him blushingly, and quickly went to the bed, hopping in and getting into a silk nightgown. she snuggled into the bed and discreatly sniffed the blanket, i mean, you never know with ninjas. they could be asleep one second and at your throat the next. she smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of naruto through his blanket. she fell into a deep sleep, and naruto went back to sleep.

when isaribi woke up the next morning, she saw naruto in his sleeping bag, still sleeping. she quietly got out of bed and got down on her knees. she placed her hand on his cheek and carressed it, smiling when he purred a bit. she leaned down and smelled his hair. she giggled softly and ran her hands through it. it felt so soft! she closed her eyes when she giggled, but when she opened them, she saw two blue eyes staring back at her. she 'eek!''ed and jumped back, blushing profusely. naruto just chuckled and kissed her forhead. she blushed more and feinted.

naruto just smiled and got up to take a shower. when he got out, he brushed his teeth and went out in nothing but a towel again. isaribi, who was just getting up, blushed and ran into the bathroom. "she is so cute! and fun to tease too."

later into the day, isaribi was taken to tentens house, for it was her turn to host the rookie nines sleepover, the girls anyway, and she had requested isaribi come too. when naruto dropped her off, he gave tenten, hinata, ino, and sakura a hug, finding that temari and ayame were there too. he gave them a hug also before leaving with a wave.

(A.N. i am going to write what happens at the sleep over thing)

isaribi smiled at everybody, and was brought inside. they all sat down on the floor or bed, and began talking about their respective boyfriends, except isaribi. as hinata was speaking, temari leaned over and spoke in her ear. hinata looked embarrased for a second before giggling. "so isaribi-chan, whats it like living with naruto?" isaribi blushed at hinata's words. she blushed even more when sakura spoke. "yeah, has he tried anything since you've been there?" isaribi shook her head and tried to will the blush from her face. then tenten asked a question, "so isaribi-chan, what are you hiding under those bandages?" isaribi looked down a bit. ino spoke then, "you dont have to tell them if you dont want to isaribi." isaribi smiled slightly, but she took hold of her bandages anyway, and started undoing them.

everyone but ino gasped, isaribi looked down again, till she heard giggling. she looked up and was bombarded with hugs. questions came next, and she answered them to the extent of her knowledge. she was happy, but her blush came back when they asked her if she's told naruto she liked him yet. apparently, ino couldnt keep her mouth shut and told everybody of isaribi's crush on naruto. hinata came up to her a bit later and told her, "isaribi-chan, you need to tell him soon, trust me, he may be a skilled ninja. but he's denser then a bag of bricks."

the girls all giggled, and they broke out the games. they had a lot of fun, and isaribi had a blast. they went to sleep a bit past two in the morning. there was a knock at the door, and isaribi went to answer. she blushed though when she did. naruto stood in the doorway with a box of chocolates and flowers, as well as a bag of other goodies. "hello miss, im here looking for a friend, you havent seen her have you? she really shy, but she's fun to mess with and she has really nice eyes." isaribi blushed, naruto smirked, and let out an 'ow!' a second later as he had pillows thrown at his face by five sleepy kunoichi and one sleepy ramen chef.

isaribi giggled and naruto chuckled. he walked in with the pillows and dropped them on the floor. "okay, uppity up up girls, i brought goodies!" said girls slowly started to get up, and made there way to tentens kitchen. hinata yawned cutely and looked from the bag on the table to the chocolates and flowers in naruto's hands. "naruto-kun, who gets the flowers and chocolates?" tenten made her way past hinata, and put her chin on the table. "i dont care who gets what, but i better get the chocolate kunai!" (im using the kunai as in plural, as in more than one... i think)

naruto smiled and chuckled, and spoke. "these, are for isaribi-chan." he handed said girl the chocolates and flowers, she accepted them, blushing all the while.

naruto leaned down and whispered in isaribi's ear, "isaribi-chan, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" her blush intensified, and she nodded. naruto smiled and spoke outloud this time, "great, i'll pick you up at seven!" and he rushed out. sakura watched the interaction, and said "uhh... he does know you live with him right?" isaribi just blushed again, and went to take a shower and get dressed.

(A.N. fayt098, just so you know, i am a frequenter of , so if im any good, your in luck.)

time skip to seven, and naruto had already got isaribi back to his place, and then promptly left again. he came back a bit later wearing an orange tux, with a white undershirt, and blue shoes. isaribi blushed but giggled a bit at his choice of clothes. he smiled and hooked his arm in hers, he escorted her to a really nice resturaunt and payed for the meal even. she really enjoyed her time with him. after the meal, he took her to the park as well. they sat under the stars and watched the moon. she was really relaxed when they started for home.

when they got back, naruto spoke again, "i hope you dont mind me using the shower first?" she shook her head, watching him enter into the bathroom. she smiled and waited till she heard the water start before walking towards the bathroom door, finding herself in luck that he didnt lock the door. she went in and locked the door, before stripping off her cloths. naruto was oblivious as isaribi snuck up on him. he jumped a little as her arms encircled his waist and he smiled as he turned around and embraced her as well. he held her back a little and she blushed as he got his first good look at her body, but she didnt make a move to shield herself from his view, her blush intensifying by the moment. he saw her blush and leaned down to her, "can i kiss you?" he felt her nod, and brought his lips slowly to hers, they were barely a breath apart when she brought their lips together.

she grabbed his right hand and brought it up to her chest, making him take hold of her right breast. she moaned softly into their kiss. they could no longer feel the water on their skin, the heat of their own emotions dwarfing the heat of the water. isaribi blushed as she felt something big and hard poking at her stomach. naruto blushed this time and tucked her head under his chin, "s-sorry." she giggled slightly before reaching down and taking hold of it. she spoke softly, knowing he would hear it. "is it going to fit? it certainly is big." he nodded, "i'll prepare you for it then, isaribi-chan." she smiled as he said that, gasping slightly as he placed his left hand at her entrance, slipping his middle finger between the lips but not penetrating. her body shook as he rubbed her gently, and she moaned and bit his shoulder lighlty as his middle finger was slowly inserted into her.

she held onto his shoulders, her arms around his neck as he added another finger. he reveled in her mewls and moans of pleasure. he leaned down and started to lick one of her nipples. she gasped and momentarily tightend on his fingers, he added a third finger and her body shook in orgasm. "you look so beautiful right now." as he said that, she felt her control slip, and she transformed. she looked mortified, and looked away thinking he wouldnt want her now. tears welled up in her eyes but they widened slightly as he gently took her chin and turned her face back to face him. she gasped as he kissed her again, and he took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. she was so happy! and she let her tears flow free. he whispered into her ear, "i think your beautiful no matter what form your in. I love you, isaribi."

said girl trembled, she hugged him to her, and took his member in her hand as she dropped to her knee's. he realized what she was about to do, and stopped it. "isaribi-chan, no." he to dropped to his knee's. she kissed him and felt his muscles tense under her touch, before relaxing moments later. "naruto-kun, i want to, please let me." he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love in them. he blushed and nodded slowly, sitting down and letting her do what she wanted. she smiled and got down and licked up his member from the base. naruto shivered as she did this, and gasped as she took the head in her mouth and gently sucked it. as his pleasure grew, so to did her boldness as she soon took his whole member into her mouth, deepthroating him.

she felt his member getting harder in her mouth and assumed he was about to cum. she assumed right as he warned her a second later, witch only made her suck harder. he let out a groan as he came in her mouth. it was so much that some leaked out the side of her mouth. she got up and looked at him, making sure he could see her, and made sure his attention was on her throat as she swallowed. he became hard quickly after that, and brought her to him, kissing her. she leaned in to speak in his ear. "i want you so much right now, please take me." her softly spoaken plea was answered when he brought her ontop of him and lined his erection up with her opening, begining to slowly and gently push into her. when he reached her maiden head, he stopped and looked at her, she blushed again, and kissed him. "please, be gentle, its my first time." he nodded, and with the gentlest thrust he could muster, he broke through her barrier. she gasped in pain as tears fell from her eyes, and a bit of blood leaked out from her lower lips.

naruto kissed away her tears, before kissing her and hugging her to him. "im sorry love, it will get better i promise." she nodded and he waited till she had adjusted to him. when she did so, she clenched her muscles, causing naruto to gasp slightly. she was still in her transformed form too. naruto started slowly thrusting, and isaribi moaned his name as he did. unknown to them, inside his cage in naruto's subconcious mind, the kyuubi was smileing, and let his chakra leak out. it engulfed isaribi, and she started changing back to normal. her body got hotter, and her sheath got a bit tighter, much to naruto's pleasure. "h-harder, please." she managed to moan out, and naruto complied, going harder into her, causing her breasts to jump with every thrust.

he took one of her nipples into his mouth again, and gently nibbled on it, causing isaribi to moan louder. she threw her arms around his neck, "n-naruto-kun, im so close!" she spoke into his ear, and he picked up the pace. "me too." she smiled at the thought, "please, c-come inside me, i want your child!" it was to much for them, and they both came. isaribi moaned happily and smiled with the knowledge that naruto's seed was now deep within her. he slowly withdrew from her, and stood up, turning off the shower. he picked her up and dried her and himself off before taking her to bed. he spoke softly into her ear, "i'll take you to tsunade-obaa-san in the morning to get you checked up, but till then sleep well. i love you isaribi-chan." she smiled and blushed alittle, "i love you too naruto-kun." they kissed eachother goodnight and went to sleep content in eachothers arms. 


End file.
